Warrior Cat Under Ground
by Raincloud of ShadowClan
Summary: Dreampaw falls into the Underground. She's always had this whispering voice in her head in the Surface. In this world it seems stronger. Will she make it through this world without giving into her dark side?
1. Chapter 1

Dreamkit looked at her mother in awe. "Monsters?" She breathed. "Wow.. I wanna meet one!" Her mother, Faithflight, shook her head. "My little kit, you won't meet any today. They are sealed up in the moutian, underground. It is said any cat who goes up never returns." Dreamkit gazed up at the star lit sky and imagined what it would be like to see the monsters.

"They also say cats who do return are insane, saying when the fell they turned into twolegs." Her mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Now, Dreamkit, its time to go to sleep. Good night." "Good night, mother," Dreamkit murmured.

 _ **6 MOONS LATER**_

Dreampaw scrambled up the side of the mountian, her claws clicking agianst the cool rock and sinking into the moist dirt. She shook out her yellow and white pelt and her green eyes sparkled. Today was the day she was traveling up the mountian to see if the legend was real. She had been an apprentice for 1 moon now and her curiousity finally got the better of her.

Dreampaw finally made it to side of the mountian where the barrier was supposed to be, her muscles aching. She didn't see anything. She hissed in annoyance. Her efforts were for nothing! Suddenly she saw a bit of black. Dreampaw slowly crept over and saw a gaping black hole. She sniffed it. Fresh air? She leaned in further. No magic seemed to be keeping monsters in. Was this just another normal hole?

Suddenly, a scuttling from behind Dreampaw made her jump, and she slipped. "StarClan help me!" She screeched as she fell down the hole. "Help!"

 ** _A FEW MINUTES LATER_**

Dreampaw opened her eyes to a black ceiing above her. "What?" She sat up. She looked down to see her paws were replaced with twoleg paws? "Oh no!" She groaned. She saw two twoleg legs and stood up, a little wobbly on her legs. She had yellow boots on and black pants tucked into them. Looking into a puddle nearby, she saw that she wore a white shirt and a pale yellow jacket and had short blonde hair and green eyes.

Suddenly a noise made her look around.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

Dreampaw froze at the sight before her. A _talking flower._ Was this even real?!

"Umm.." Dreampaw said.

"Why, you must be new to the Underground! Golly, you must be so confused! Someone outa teach ya how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do!" The flower said. It sounded as if it had said this many times before.

 _ **Kill it!** _

A whispering voice sounded in her head.

Suddenly a silver heart came out of Dreampaw's chest. "You see this heart? This is your SOUL. Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong with lots of LV! Whats LV, you ask? Why, its LOVE! LOVE is shared with these little friendliness pellets! And you want lots of LOVE, don'tcha? Catch the friendlliness pellets!"

Dreampaw shrugged and caught a few. She felt stinging pain. "Ow!" She cried.

The flowers face became drippy. "YoU FooL.." He said. "In this world, its KiLL or Be kILlEd.." 'Friendliness pellets' began to close around Dreampaw. She was terrified now. Suddenly a fire ball came out of no where, sending Flowey flying. "I'LL BE BACK!" He shrieked as he flew out of veiw.

"What a foul creature, picking on such innocent youth! I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins!"

 ** _-Time skip brough to you by not wanting to write anymore introductions to characters-_**

"Now, might I ask, what is your name, child?" The goat monster known as Toriel asked once we got to her little home. "Um... Dream." Dreampaw said. She didn't want this goat thinking she was crazy seeing as no one here had 'paw attached to their name. "What a pleasant name!" Toriel exclaimed. "Thanks.." Dream replied. "Dream, are you planning on leaving the ruins anytime soon?" Toriel asked causously. Dream nodded.

Toriel sighed. "I shall be back child, now eat your pie please." The goat got up and walked down a stair case Dream swore wasn't there before.

(And of course) Dream followed once Goat Mom was out of veiw. She heard Toriel speaking. "...human...Dream..." She heard a deeper voice. "...Chara?...demon...coming.."

Dream slipped and fell down the stairs, yelping in pain as she reached the bottom. Toriel turned to stare at her. "Dream?! What are you doing down here?"

Dream stuttered. "I.. uh... I was... going to... um..."

Toriel rushed and hugged Dream. "I'm so sorry! You have fallen yet agian, and it is my fault! I should have let you leave! I shouldn't have tried to keep you like the other!"

"What... other?"


End file.
